With the development of science and technology, flat-panel display devices have been greatly developed, wherein a liquid crystal display (referred to as LCD for short) and an organic light-emitting diode (referred to as OLED for short) display are the most widely used ones.
In the preparation process of the OLED display, a fine metal mask (referred to as FMM for short) is used generally. In high-resolution display products, because the size of a pixel structure of the OLED display is very small, requirements on parameters of the FMM are very strict.